<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hardest Button to Button by 3star4life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764387">Hardest Button to Button</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life'>3star4life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Exes, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Smut, Toxic Relationship, asshole jongin, bratty sehun, well sorta....who's to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Sehun has a rendezvous with one Kim Jongin after a break up, they end up fighting, fucking, making up, then constantly arguing until they break up again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>First Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hardest Button to Button</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #34: Sehun &amp; Jongin had a toxic relationship ending in a terrible break up. When Jongin comes to pick up his belongings the two get into a heated argument leading to other heated things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun takes another sip of his wine. He wasn’t planning on drinking when he sent his ex Jongin a text telling him to <em> “come pick your shit up, or I’m leaving it on the curb”</em>. It was once he received a simple <em> “be there in thirty minutes” </em> that he started to feel anxious enough to grab a glass and a bottle. Sehun stares at the door as he leans against his kitchen countertop, gnawing into his bottom lip, tapping his left foot. He knows, just <em> knows </em> that his friends would tell him what a stupid idea this is. Every time Sehun has a rendezvous with one Kim Jongin after a break up, they end up fighting, fucking, making up, then constantly arguing until they break up again. “It’s a toxic cycle and you need to get off the damn bike Sehun!” Baekhyun once chastised him. Sehun agreed too. Yet, here he is, telling his ex to come to his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>A knock makes Sehun jolt mid-sip, almost spilling a little wine onto his cream sweater. Sehun puts the wine glass down and quickly checks his reflection on the mirror, making sure his blond fringes are nicely swept away from his eyes but still appear a little messy. He gives his jeans a good tug up so it fits nicely and encapsulates his round ass. He does this for his own comfort of course, no other reason. Because Oh Sehun <em> does not </em> care about how Kim Jongin sees him.</p><p> </p><p>He puts on his usual look of impassiveness as he practically struts over to the door, wine glass in hand and opens it. He finds his ex resting his forearm against the door frame, eyes looking up to meet his own. Jongin’s wearing a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his toned forearms, tucked into a pair of black slacks held up by his Gucci belt. Sehun doesn’t know if the tight shirt is actually accentuating the taunt muscles of Jongin’s abdomen or he’s imagining them from his memories. There are two strands of dampened brown hair falling over his eyes from his otherwise slicked back hair. <em> Damn, he looks good.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Jongin raises an eyebrow at Sehun and the blonde clears his throat, “Finally.” he says coldly. He opens the door wider, turning around and walking back towards the kitchen, not even waiting for Jongin to walk in. “Took you forever.” he <em> mutters </em> loudly enough for his ex to hear. He leans over the counter to pour some more wine into his glass, making sure his best <em> asset </em>is on full display. He turns around to find that his ex’s eyes were exactly where he wanted them to be. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet looks up at Sehun with a bored expression and scoffs, “Your annoyed tone would’ve made me assume you have better things to do than wait around for me but I <em> know </em> all your schedule consists of socializing and shopping.” he says with a faux whine and pout.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun’s eyes widen with outrage, “<em>I beg your fuckin pardon </em>.” he nearly grits out. “I will have you know, I missed a hot yoga class because <em>you</em> apparently can’t tell time.” Sehun adds a scoff of his own and rolls his eyes. “Not that I should be surprised...you couldn’t tell time when we were together either.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin lets out a laugh, “Well I’m not surprised that you don’t understand that <em> some of us </em> actually have to go to <em> work </em> and not just rely on <em> daddy’s money </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“How dare <em> you</em>?” Sehun nearly barks, slamming his wine glass down on the counter. He marches closer to Jongin, “I have my own damn business and I have spent countless, <em> countless </em> amount of time and energy working in my dad’s charity foundation and you <em> fucking </em> know that, you asshole!” he spits out, prodding at Jongin’s chest. He lets out a bitter laugh and adds “And I didn’t know ogling your secretary's <em> ass </em> all day counts as fucking <em> working</em>!” </p><p> </p><p>Jongin rolls his neck completely unphased by the blonde’s words and actions. He grabs Sehun’s wrist off his chest with his right hand, left hand settling on the other’s lithe waist. Despite Sehun being an inch taller than him, Jongin pulls the blonde closer, lips close enough to feel each other’s breath. The brunet stares into the blonde’s rage-filled eyes, noting the gasp Sehun almost let out. He smirks and mutters “Well at least she doesn’t call me over to my office under <em> false pretenses </em> and bends over a table like a <em> dog-in-heat begging to be fucked</em>.” he says as he practically pushes Sehun’s away. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun gasps at that comment. “You’re such a piece of shit.” he growls, stomping to the living room table, all thoughts of how he looks out the window. He picks up the raggedy cardboard box filled with Jongin’s stuff then marches back towards the disinterested man still standing in the foyer. “Take your crap and get the fuck out of my life!” he grits through his teeth and he nearly tosses the flimsy box to Jongin. Now, Sehun could’ve put all of his ex’s belongings in a new box, but he prefered to use the box he may or may not have stepped on multiple times <em> on accident</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin takes the box and adds in mock amusement, “Aww, are you upset you got all sluttied up and I didn’t give a fuck? Maybe call one of your pathetic boy-toys the next time you want to get dick-downed instead of interrupting me. I’m a busy man Sehun and I don’t have time for your childish shit.” he adds in finality, turning to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun stood there, <em> absolutely livid</em>, “Well at least my <em> boy-toys </em> could keep their dick up sex.” he yells out.</p><p> </p><p>The shorter male turns around groaning, “It was <em> one time </em> ! But has it ever occured to you your nagging <em> nasally </em> voice killed off my fucking boner?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun scoffs as he walks over towards his wine glass. He hears Jongin’s laugh, practically dripping with arrogance. The blond chews on his lips, then nearly cackles, “You know,” he starts, taking a sip of his wine. Turning around he continues, “I bet you do find my voice annoying. Annoying enough to ignore my calls. I can’t believe I actually felt bad about this, because now I’m super glad.” Sehun had piqued Jongin’s interest, if the latter’s raised eyebrows said anything. “That stupid blue shirt you were looking for last month? Well I found it last week and called you about it. But you were too busy to answer my calls…” he trails off, taking another sip of his wine. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet narrows his eyes, “Where is it Sehun?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun tilts his head and puckers his lips, before adding, “Oh, I <em> fucking shredded it </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s eye twitches “<em>You bitch</em>!” he growls “Are you fucking kidding me, you fucking brat!” Jongin practically snarls, hands tightly gripping whatever shreds of the box is left. </p><p> </p><p>The blond mockingly pouts as he moves closer to Jongin. He makes his voice <em> extra nasally </em> before whining “<em>Oh no, poor baby is sad his wittle blue shirt is gone. Is he gonna cry? </em>” he laughs, bringing his glass near his lips for another sip. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun doesn’t get the chance to because his ex throws his belongings on the floor and grips the blond’s skinny wrist. The wine glass drops on the rug with a gentle thud.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>Jongin! You’ve spilled wine all over my damn rug and couch!” Sehun shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, maybe you’ll finally get rid of that ugly excuse of a rug.” Jongin says as he pulls the taller male closer.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun angrily gasps and grits “You <em> fuckin asshole! </em>You no good piece of shit-eating cock-suc-” </p><p> </p><p>“God, why won’t you ever just shut the fuck up!” </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you make me, limp dick!” Jongin’s other hand roughly grabs Sehun’s blond locks, smashing his lips onto the latters. Sehun lets out a yelp and instinctively tries to pull away, unable due to the vice grip the brunet had on his wrist. The hand clutching Sehun’s hair makes the younger male whine. </p><p> </p><p>His fight-or-flight response dies down, as Sehun starts feeling a rush to his core. He fights back a moan and harshly grabs onto the other’s brown locks, biting his ex’s full bottom lip. Jongin growls as his hand lets go off Sehun’s wrist and grips his lithe waist instead. Jongin pushes Sehun back until his back digs into the kitchen aisle, the shorter male’s knee settling in between the Sehun’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun moans into the heated kiss, hands gripping Jongin’s shoulder. He feels his ex’s hardening erection against his thigh as Jongin grinds on him. Jongin moves his lips to Sehun’s neck, first brushes over with his lips before breaking some skin with his teeth. Sehun whines at the feeling, clutching onto Jongin’s hair with dear life. The shorter male moves down from his neck to Sehun’s prominent collarbone, nipping and sucking, leaving pink marks. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun whimpers as he at the feeling while simultaneously reveling at the sensation of the firm thigh his crotch is pressing against. He lets out a loud pain-filled groan once he feels the counter digging into his back. “Mm-what the <em> fuck </em> Jongin!” he yells against the other’s full lips, hitting the older male’s chest with mild force. “You’re pushing this counter into my damn kidney!” He expects a rude or even crude comeback from his ex, but Jongin lets out a growl and pulls Sehun away from the counter. Planting their lips together once more, he starts pushing the taller male towards the bedroom with practiced ease, while sucking the breath out of Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>The blond whines into the kiss as he starts to clumsily pull on the other’s tucked shirt until his hand could feel the toned muscles underlying his ex’s abdomen. Jongin pushes the taller male onto the bed, Sehun landing on the mattress with a yelp, his calves hitting the bed frame with a thud. Despite the current flame of desire running through his veins, Sehun winces and partially sits up, placing his weight on his forearms. He’s ready to give Jongin a piece of his mind but his breath hitches at the image in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>There stands Kim Fucking Jongin, grade-A piece of shit, textbook definition of an asshole, standing with his <em> beautiful</em>, tan skin, the body of Adonis, and an aura dripping of sin. A fuckboy smirk is full on display. Sehun feels his mouth water, tongue <em> itching </em> to lick every groove between those muscles until it reaches the cock tightly pressing against the other’s slacks. How did Jongin even get his shirt off so quickly? And why is Sehun so, <em> so </em> affected by him? </p><p> </p><p>Jongin starts moving towards Sehun, fuck-boy smirk dialed down, one hand on his belt buckle. He pulls off the belt and throws it somewhere in Sehun’s room. Sehun sits up and pulls Jongin over by the belt loops of his pants. His lips brush over the other’s abs whilst his fingers fiddle with the zipper. He glances up and locks his eyes with Jongin’s, the latter’s pupils dilated with want, as Sehun slowly moves down to his knees, lips caressing along the skin. </p><p> </p><p>Without another thought Sehun hastily pulls down Jongin’s pants, eyes focusing on the tent in front of him. He attaches his mouth to his ex’s clothed erection. Jongin groans as Sehun continues to mouth over his boxers. When they were still together, Sehun would take his sweet time teasing Jongin until the other is begging the blond to suck his dick, but Sehun does not have the patience for that right now. With determined fingers, Sehun tugs the brand-named boxers down, Jongin’s thick cock springing from the elastic and hitting him on the cheek. Sehun swipes a finger against his cheek to find a minute amount of pre-cum. He looks up at Jongin with wide eyes to find the older male panting, gaze completely focused on him. Sehun blinks and slowly licks up his finger before closing his lips around the tip, eyelashes fluttering at the taste as he releases a satisfied sigh. A little bit of it for show, a little bit of it for self-indulgence. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun opens his eyes back up as he releases his finger with a pop. He sees his ex gritting his teeth, jaw muscles strained. Deciding that is all the teasing he’ll do for the time, because as a reminder, Sehun does <em> not </em> have the patience today, he reaches out for purpling cock in front of his face. His grip on the base of Jongin’s shaft pulls a gasp out of the other. Not sparing a moment, Sehun wraps his lips around the leaking tip, completely engulfing the crown as he gives a tight suck. He feels Jongin’s finger right away clutch his hair as he takes in more of his ex’s length.</p><p> </p><p>“Sehun, <em> fuck</em>.” he hears Jongin moan, as he starts to bob his head up and down, hand still pumping whatever isn’t in his mouth. Sehun’s other hand reaches up to gently squeeze his ex’s balls, leading the older males to practically <em> wheeze </em> at the sensation. Sehun grins around the dick in his mouth; the noises, involuntary thrusts, and hair grappling doing wonders for his self-esteem. Sehun can’t help but moan with satisfaction, the rippling sensation pulling a curt, “<em>Oh shit! </em>” out of his ex. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling a tug on his blond locks, Sehun looks up, eyes locking with Jongin’s burning gaze. He loosens his mouth and lets the length slide out, a thick thread of saliva connecting the tip and his bottom lip. Jongin stares at him with hooded eyes, chest practically heaving. His brown fringes are no longer nicely combed up and join the two previous loose strands on his forehead. “Get on the bed.” Jongin commands with a hoarse voice. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun keeps his eyes locked with his ex’s as he slowly licks his bottom lip then wipe away his mouth with the back of his hand. He stands up, meeting eye-to-eye with the slightly shorter male, and gives a <em> polite </em> smile. Not breaking any eye contact he pulls his sweater over his head, chucking it somewhere towards the foot of the bed before shimming out of his own pants, leaving him in all of his naked glory. He sees his ex’s eyes widen, only if a little, at the realization that Sehun had gone comando <em> this whole time</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The blond feels a tug of a lazy grin as he moves to lie down on his bed. He sees Jongin’s eyes shift down for a second, taking in the wide expanse of pale smooth skin practically <em> pleading </em> to be marked. The older male shifts his gaze back up to meet Sehun’s just as quick as it left. Sehun tilts his head, as if beckoning for the other to join. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin’s knee dips down to the mattress as his hand starts to travel up Sehun’s torso. His fingers brush over one of Sehun’s nipples, rubbing at the nub when he hears the blond mewling at the attention. He watches Sehun scrunch his eyes and clutch the pillow under his head. Letting out a scoff, he adds, “I guess I was right.” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun opens his eyes to peer at Jongin, “What?” </p><p> </p><p>The brunet leers as he says, “You really were desperate to <em> get fucked</em>.” He takes the other’s erection into his fist giving three strong pumps. “So <em> desperate </em> you were prancing around with no underwear.” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun groans as he grits out, “Jongin, <em> fuck you </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>The older male gives a smug chuckle, moving up, still stroking Sehun’s length. He hears the other whimper under him as he connects their lips, slowly moving against them. He pulls away and noses along the younger’s cheekbones. “I think what you meant” he practically whispers against the blond’s ear “is '<em>fuck me</em>.'” giving a particular firm stroke. Sehun lets out a cry. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin moves down to nuzzle at his neck, murmuring against his pulse point “And trust me when I say this,” pausing to look up, “I most definitely will.” He gives one last stroke and lets go of Sehun’s length. </p><p> </p><p>Without any questions Jongin reaches over to the second drawer of Sehun’s bedside table, taking out the bottle of lube without any hesitation. The blond sees Jongin pause momentarily, no doubt taking in the amount of lube still in the bottle, <em> or lack thereof</em>, jaw tightening, nostrils flaring if only for a second. But the shorter male doesn’t say anything. However, the possessive grip Sehun feels on his hip indicates Jongin has definitely noticed and is not happy. </p><p> </p><p>Not saying a word, Jongin pushes Sehun’s thigh apart with his knees as he uncaps the lube and pours a moderate amount on his fingers. He grips one of Sehun’s thighs and brushes his slicked finger against the blond’s puckered hold before pushing in, causing Sehun to wince from the cold intrusion. <em> Jerk</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin pumps his finger in and out, watching Sehun bite his bottom lip, slowly pushing a second digit in. Sehun lets out little whimpers as he tries to adjust to the fingers inside him when he feels Jongin caress his thighs up and down, reassuringly. He feels himself blushing from the scrutinizing glare Jongin is throwing his way, moaning out loud when the latter’s finger brushes against his prostate. </p><p> </p><p>Taking that at the que, the older male continues to brush against that spot, loving the way Sehun squirms as a litany of whines tumble from his parted lips. It’s once the blond nods at Jongin does he pull his fingers out, wiping the excess lube against his ex’s expensive bed sheets. He starts to reach for the condoms he knows Sehun has stored in his drawer, when the latter’s long fingers grab his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin looks up at Sehun with a raised eyebrow as the younger male hesitantly mutters “I, uh, I haven’t…”</p><p> </p><p>The brunet almost scoffs, key word being <em> almost </em>“You haven’t gotten laid since we broke up?” </p><p> </p><p>Sehun scrunches his eyebrows, slightly shifting against his pillow, “No...I have...but not recently.” He avoids making eye contact, feeling slightly awkward that they even need to have this conversation. “I got tested last month and I’m, I’m clean.” </p><p> </p><p>He looks back up at Jongin to see an unreadable expression. He feels the brunet glare at him, intensity softening. Jongin nods and responds after gulping, “Well, I haven’t been with anyone since...you know.” he almost whispers. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” is all Sehun says back. “Okay.” he adds.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin nods, “Yeah.” He looks down and uncaps the lube bottle and pour a generous amount onto his palm, looking up at Sehun as he strokes his own length, hiss escaping his lips. Sehun feels himself squirm, especially when Jongin’s unoccupied hand takes a hold of one of his legs, brushing the soft skin on the underside of his knee. Sehun has always been a bit sensitive there, and Jongin seems to remember. </p><p> </p><p>Lining up the tip against Sehun’s entrance, Jongin looks up just once before swiftly pushing in. There’s a sharp intake of breath, but Sehun can’t tell if it is him or Jongin. His mind is too muddled by a mixture of faint pleasure and dull pain to notice. Soon he sees Jongin hovering over him, plump lips ghosting over his own, puffs of warm breath shared between the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>The older male takes Sehun into a searing kiss, one hand resting on Sehun’s hip while the fingers for the opposing hand entangle themselves in the blond locks. Sehun moans into the kiss, feeling himself tremble when he feels Jongin’s shaft shift inside him. The younger male melts into the kiss as the soft lips move against his own. He pulls away for a second, looks up at Jongin and pants out a nod. </p><p> </p><p>That’s all it took for Jongin as he pulls out before thrusting back in, setting a gentle rhythm. As the minutes go by, the speed increases with grunts and moans bouncing off the four walls. Jongin moves up and tenderly mouths along the blond’s exposed neck, leaving nips and pink blooming marks here at there in between grunts of <em> fuck Hun</em>. Sehun shudders at the feel of Jongin’s cock sliding against his walls. His arms wrap around Jongin’s muscled back, clutching onto his shoulders for dear life, nails scratching down the tan skin. </p><p> </p><p>He keens at the feel of his ex’s crown hitting his prostate, spluttering out prayers of <em> yes</em>, <em> more</em>, and <em> don’t stop</em>, with Jongin’s name being sprinkled in between. His lips quiver when the burning in the base of his abdomen starts to swell, almost as much as the pull of strings in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>The brunet whispers against Sehun’s ear “Are you close?” with the younger male responding with a curt nod, bottom lip between his teeth, eyes promptly shut. Jongin takes that as a sign to sit up, pulling the taller male by his hips further onto Jongin’s cock causing the blond to yelp. He sets a rapid pace, hips moving fluidly with an aim at the letter’s sweet spot. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun finds himself practically weeping at the feeling, hands clutching onto the bed sheets. He gasps when Jongin begins to stroke his length once more, moaning out his ex’s name. He  gazes up at the other male to find brown, determined eyes staring back at him; one arm pumping his cock whilst the other holds onto his hip with a vice grip. “Jongin, I-I-” is all he manages to stutter out before he feels himself let out a cry as his vision go white, warm streaks hitting his abdomen. The feeling in his loins explodes making him feel the burn all the way down to his toes.</p><p> </p><p>He stares into the ceiling and whimpers at the feeling of oversensitivity as Jongin continues to thrust, chasing after the his own release. He gaze moves down from the ceiling to find Jongin’s head tilted back, brown hair sticking to his forehead, teeth gritted. Sehun lets out an involuntary soft moan before saying “Jongin,” grasping his ex’s attention. He whimpers before continuing “<em>come for me</em>.” Sehun feels the older male’s hips stutter against his, spurts of cum hitting his walls. He shudders from the feeling as Jongin continues with lazy thrusts, riding out his orgasm until he stops.</p><p> </p><p>They stay connected like that for a minute, both panting, before Jongin slowly pulls out. He lowers his leg to the floor and sits on the edge of Sehun’s bed. Sehun watches his ex from his lying position, admiring the flex of the other’s biceps, the prominent cheekbones, the sweaty strands of hair. Jongin sighs before moving up and walking towards the bathroom only to come back in a few seconds with a wet towel, awkwardly standing next to Sehun’s bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Um,” is all he says, staring at Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun looks down at the mess on his abs (and feels the mess between his thighs and ass). He gulps and turns to Jongin, “It’s okay, I’ll do it.” reaching out to take the towel. “Thank you.” he mumbles out as he starts to wipe off the drying cum and residual lube off his body.<br/>
<br/>
Jongin awkwardly stands next to the bed, hands on his hips, softened cock between his legs. Sehun’s tries not to blush at the thought and avoids peering at his ex. The brunet moves his hair out of his forehead, grimacing at the sticky feeling of sweat then walks back to the attached bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun hears the water running in the sink, not daring to glance up when Jongin walks back into the room drying his face and chest with another towel.  Wordlessly he picks up his discarded clothing as Sehun stares at his back, decorated with angry pink lines. Sehun gulps. He gets up and walks to the bathroom himself, dropping the towel in the hamper before looking at himself in the mirror. Pink and purple bruises decorate his pale neck. His blonde fringes are a mess and his lips are red and swollen. He sighs before quickly washing his face and grabbing his bathrobe to preserve whatever modesty he had left. He can take a shower once Jongin leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun finds Jongin tucking his white dress shirt back into his pants as his right foot tries to fiddle back into his loafers. The blond tilts his head, not even remembering the older male had his shoes on. Jongin glances up at Sehun, nicely folding his sleeve back up his forearm. “I used your face wash in there,” he nods towards the bathroom, “and...used some of your cologne right now.” he says, pointing at one of the cologne bottles on Sehun’s vanity. Sehun feels his cheeks slightly redden at the realization that it's Jongin’s own cologne: the one Sehun decided to keep partially because he wanted to inconvenience Jongin one more time but mostly because he’s afraid of losing the smell that reminded him of the other man. If Jongin has noticed, he hasn’t said anything. </p><p> </p><p>The blond nods, folding his arms, “That’s okay.” he replies hoarsely. </p><p> </p><p>His ex bobs his head as he fits his Rolex back onto his hands. <em> When was he wearing a watch… </em> Sehun finds himself questioning, immediately internally chastising himself. Was he so caught up in the moment he didn’t even realize these things? His ex clears his throat and makes a move to walk out the room, Sehun following in tow.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin picks up the pathetic excuse of a box holding his belongings off the living room floor, walking towards the door. His hand reaches for the doorknob when he turns to Sehun, a look of hesitation briefly adorning his face. He opens and closes his mouth as if searching for the words to say. “Uh,” he starts “I’m gonna head out then.” is all he says. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun presses his lips together. “Okay.” he says. With a final nod of his own, Jongin opens the door and walks out, quietly closing the door behind him. Sehun stares at the closed door, brain trying to process all of the events from the past hour or so. He walks to his kitchen counter to grab the forgotten wine bottle and a new glass then leisurely walks towards his bathroom. A comfy bath is highly needed. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sehun sighs as he sits at the edge of his bed. His skin-care routine is done, teeth are brushed, and chapstick on his lips; all things that should make him feel content. But yet, for some reason, he can’t help but feel a bit <em> restless</em>. Of course this isn’t the first night he has felt like this since his breakup with Jongin. For all of the venom they might spit at each other, Sehun genuinely cares about the other...and Jongin, he’d like to believe, cares about him too. It’s during the night does Sehun realize how tired he is from carrying the bitterness all day, when his loneliness sinks in. </p><p> </p><p>He stares off at the wall across his bed, putting on his hand cream when something catches his eyes. Curious, Sehun slides on his slippers and pads over to the shiny object. Crouching down, his fingers deftly run over the object... Jongin’s precious Gucci belt. Picking up the belt, he examines the leather and the familiar golden logo. “Hmm.” Sehun says to himself contemplatively. He gets up and walks back towards his bed, carefully placing the belt on top of his bedside table. Once he gets in under the covers and brings the blanket up to his chest, Sehun spares another glance to the belt. He smiles and reaches for the bedside lamp. Guess he'll have to tell Jongin to come pick up his belt sometime.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a great time writing for this fest! Hope you all enjoyed this! Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/3star4life">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>